Sam is awesome
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Are you ready?" says Carly. "I think so, Carly. Thanks for your support, by the way." says Sam. "No problem. I wanted to be here tonight." says Carly.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

**Sam is awesome**

**Sam Puckett is actually a bit nervous, but of course she pretend to be her typical confident badass sexy self.**

"Okay. Here we go." says Sam as she put on a pink latex push-up bra, black leather G-string panties, a tight white satin t-shirt, baggy neon-green sweatpants and black biker-boots.

Her hair is in a casual ponytail.

"Are you ready?" says Sam's best friend Carly Shay.

"I think so, Carly. Thanks for your support, by the way." says Sam.

"No problem. I wanted to be here tonight." says Carly.

Carly wear a violet dress.

"Let's hope I won't make a huge fucking fool of myself here 'cause that'd be really crappy." says Sam as she grab her black and pink Gibson Firebird electric guitar.

"That could never happen, Sam." says Carly.

Sam walk out onto stage.

Her band, the Whams of the Sams, is already there, waiting for her.

"People, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls...put your hands together for Samantha Puckett and her hot babes, performing their new song known as Blaze of Erotica." says Edgar Gomez, the owner of the nightclub.

"Hi, guys! My name's Sam and I hope y'all are ready for fun." says Sam.

Sam throw the white leather guitar-strap across her shoulders, hook the guitar up to the amp and starts to play and sing.

_**Deep within my soul is a big fire, a fire that makes me very sexual.**_

_**This fire is so wonderful and magical. It is super strong and powerful, so raw, it really does make me wann go.**_

_**All the way to the palace of a good fuck.**_

_**Hope that I have got the soul to not get stuck.**_

_**I shall suck your dick and make you cum all over me.**_

_**I'll be free and I can see.**_

_**What is hidden in your soul and waits for me.**_

_**That is the truth of me and how it's mean to be.**_

_**Let it though. Somebody new.**_

_**Fuck off you boar.**_

_**You're not welcome anymore.**_

_**It's a great fucking blaze of erotica.**_

_**Maybe some of ya will be my sexy magnifica.**_

_**Overconfidence and sex, is within my heart.**_

_**I am doin' my shit and I play my part.**_

_**Pretending to be sweet and not even lick your feet, but I'm slut who love to fuck.**_

_**I am not just getting stuck.**_

_**In my dream, or on the stream.**_

_**YouTube, Facebook and Twitter.**_

_**All the cum you spray for me.**_

_**That's how sex is always meant to be.**_

_**Perhaps you'll love me and never set me free.**_

_**Your dick is hard.**_

_**Don't steal the shard.**_

_**Of magic that was left from my mommy's life.**_

_**I can do anything and I'm gonna bust a swing and I'll be working really hard to reach my strife.**_

_**In my pussy it is wet.**_

_**That's exactly what ya get.**_

_**If you fuck me really wild.**_

_**I am not a silly child.**_

_**I am a whore.**_

_**That's truly everything ya hope for.**_

_**I'm so sexy that you almost feel as if you're gonna faint.**_

_**That is awesome and so cozy, it's the picture you'd paint.**_

_**I wanna fuck!**_

_**Just wanna fuck!**_

_**Blaze of erotica!**_

_**Oh, yeah!**_

Sam strum a big G-chord and then ends the song.

She sing the last 4 lines with a lot of power and passion.

Everyone cheer for Sam.

Carly smile, happy to see Sam be so awesome.

"And now, another song. This one's named The Big O." says Sam.

Sam and her band start up again.

_**Once in a nightmare, I thought that I would die.**_

_**Thanks to my friends I didn't give up. I gave my heart a try.**_

_**Never lost my power and never lost my track.**_

_**Soon in my bedroom, I was back.**_

_**Because of you I didn't lose my mind.**_

_**You will always give me a big O.**_

_**Everytime, with you. I will see it real and I'll see it's true.**_

_**Never giving up and be a loser.**_

_**I'm always reallys exy and really strong.**_

_**All of you can always come along.**_

_**Take me to the paradise of love.**_

_**It is wet in my pussy.**_

_**Happy is what I'll be.**_

_**Love and friendship.**_

_**Until the very end.**_

_**Be loyal and simply be my awesome friend.**_

_**I will guide you to the magic that you seek.**_

_**Find love and sweetness and awesome music.**_

_**Moon during day and sun at night.**_

_**Make me happy and feel alright.**_

_**Hold me hand and keep me safe.**_

_**Just fuck me and make me have a big O right now.**_

_**Love forever, my friend.**_

_**All the way to the end.**_

_**Never give up.**_

_**Let me see the your hard schlong shine like a star in the sky.**_

_**Be gentle, but manly and make me moan.**_

_**Lick my pussy.**_

_**Lick my boobs.**_

_**Cum on my face.**_

_**So sexy and nice.**_

_**I love horny guys.**_

_**The big O is what I want.**_

_**Slide the dick into my pussy and give me the big O.**_

_**Big O.**_

_**Big O.**_

_**Make me happy.**_

_**Fuck my pussy.**_

_**Give me that nice big O.**_

_**All you guys with big dick in your pants, fuck me hard and cum in me so I can get that sexy big O.**_

_**Oh, yeah!**_

"Nice, huh?" says Sam.

Sam and her band get a break.

They hang out in a backstage room.

"Girls, that was awesome." says Sam.

"Thanks, Sam." says Mandy Johnsen, the girl who play drums in Sam's band.

"No problem. All of ya are always good, including in my bedroom." says Sam.

"Speaking of that, it's been a while since we all has lesbian group-sex." says Mandy.

"Because I've been spending all of my free time with Carly lately." says Sam.

"That's okay." says Jennie Hepburn, the girl who play keyboard in Sam's band.

"Indeed, Jennie. I do miss your pussy though, I gotta say. You have a very sweet pussy. It truly is a lot of fun to lick it." says Sam.

"What about me?" says Rory O'Neil, the girl who play bass guitar in Sam's band.

"Your pussy is sexy too, girl. Relax. I love that you squirt during orgasm." says Sam.

"I wish I could squirt too." says Mandy.

"Even if you don't know how to do that you're still hot." says Sam.

"Alright." says Mandy.

"Yeah, baby." says Sam.

Sam drink some tea.

"Sam...Mr Gomez wanna talk to you." says Carly as she enter the room.

"Okay. I'm on my way." says Sam.

She walk to Edgar Gomez's office.

"Carly said that ya wanna talk to me, Mr Gomez." says Sam.

"Yeah. First of all, thanks for singing here tonight. You're very good. I also hope you'll be back again sometime." says Edgar.

"The girls and I sure can return at some point if ya pay us well." says Sam.

"Okay, Miss Puckett." says Edgar.

"Yeah." says Sam.

"And last, but not least. I want you to know that I, as well as my guests, really did like your two songs this far tonight." says Edgar.

"Thanks." says Sam.

12 minutes later.

"Okay, people. Here's another song." says Sam.

_**I'm the girl ya want, I'm the girl who's sexy.**_

_**Fuck me.**_

_**To get fucked is awesome and fun for me.**_

_**Fuck me.**_

_**Just cum in me. I promise I love it.**_

_**Don't be afraid of my pussy.**_

_**I am a slut and I'm friendly.**_

_**C'mon and just fuck me.**_

_**I'm the babe ya want, I'm the babe who's sexy.**_

_**Fuck me.**_

_**Fuck me hard 'cause I'll enjoy it.**_

_**Give me orgasms.**_

_**Me is so sexy and very erotic.**_

_**Please fuck me.**_

_**Fuck me.**_

_**If you're a guy and have a big dick, you might get to fuck me.**_

_**So fuck me.**_

_**Fuck me.**_

_**Oh, yeah!**_

Sam play a short solo-riff and then ends the song.

"Alright, not too bad." says Sam.

"Okay. Nice. That was Samantha Puckett and her friends. Thanks. Next up is Mike Mutardo on his old piano." says Edgar.

7 minutes later, Carly and Sam are in Carly's car on the way from the club.

"Sam, you were really amazing." says Carly.

"Thanks, Carly." says Sam.

"No to be rude, but why do you only sing about sex?" says Carly.

"Because sex is something I love. I do what all good songwriters do, I write what I know." says Sam.

"Okay." says Carly.

20 minutes later in Carly's apartment.

"Carly, thanks for letting me sleep here tonight. You're so sweet." says Sam.

"No problem at all. You're my best friend." says Carly.

"Nice." says Sam.

Carly eat a cookie.

"Is your next song going to be about sex too?" says Carly.

"Yeah, probably." says Sam.

"Alright." says Carly.

"Sweet." says Sam.

Sam gives Carly a hug.

"Yay." says Carly.

"Indeed." says Sam.

"You and the girls are really cool. I hope you get a record deal soon." says Carly.

"That'd be nice, but we prefer to play live. Much more sexy." says Sam.

"How is that sexy?" says Carly confused.

"It is sexy 'cause I can actually see people getting horny from hearing my music." says Sam.

"Okay." says Carly.

"Yup. Sexy." says Sam.

"You're my best friend." says Carly.

"You're my best friend too, girl." says Sam.

"Thanks." says Carly.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
